


Picture Galore

by Sakhyu



Series: MIHO [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakhyu/pseuds/Sakhyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii-chan! Stop stalking me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Galore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sailing Across River Styx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522540) by [Sakhyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakhyu/pseuds/Sakhyu). 



#  Miho's Picture Album

**Pictures Taken By Minato**

**~~Nii-chan stop stalking me!~~ **

## Age 1-4

[art by aquarian-artist@tumblr](http://aquarian-artist.tumblr.com/)

## Age 7

[art by skynetta@tumblr](http://skynetta.tumblr.com/)

## Age 13

[art by aquarian-artist@tumblr](http://aquarian-artist.tumblr.com/)

## Age 14

[art by aquarian-artist@tumblr](http://aquarian-artist.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Will update it if I get more art! Thank you to all the artists whose art is displayed here, you guys are amazing!


End file.
